


Sexual Discovery

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron catches Harry in a compromising situation, but it turns out to be the start of a wonderful journey of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Discovery

Harry sighed as he lay in bed, trying to masturbate. No matter what, he just couldn't seem to get over the hill, as it were, by himself.

He had tried using one hand to spank his arse, punish his balls and tease the rest of his body, but it was no good. His own hands just wouldn't do anymore and he'd exhausted all the possibilities of getting a Master for himself. He had even, though subtly, tried to get Seamus to engage in BDSM play with him, but Seamus didn't seem to have the same feelings for Harry as he did for him.

Thinking about Seamus made Harry's cock stir back into action, and checking for a few seconds to make sure everyone else was asleep, he started to spank his arse. The closer he got to orgasming, the louder it became and he started to whisper the words 'Master' and 'Please Sir, let me cum' to himself.

Suddenly, the curtains of his four poster were pulled right back, and standing there in disbelief at the situation Harry was in, was none other than his best friend: Ronald Weasley.

"Harry?" Ron said nervously, his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open. "What are you...?"

Quickly, Harry pulled the duvet over his exposed body and turned, facing away from Ron. "Go away," he said nastily, humiliated at being caught like that.

"Were you...?" Ron's tone of voice was so awkward and uncomfortable that Harry nearly felt sorry for him. But no, the one time he had nearly gotten to orgasm, he had to ruin it. "Do you want to...to talk about it?"

Harry shot round and hissed at Ron. "No I do not want to fucking talk about it! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Ron gulped before he started his next sentence; it was something he'd never told anyone before. "I'm into that too, you know..."

Harry did nothing but scowl at Ron, his face still bright red from humiliation. "So? What do I care if you're a fucking freak?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Ron demanded and turned around, closing Harry's bedcurtains behind him. He'd only tried to help and Harry had just bitten his head off.

Harry, however, saw it completely differently. Not only had Ron walked in on him doing something so...humiliating, but he'd continued to stand there and talk to him, asking questions, when Harry clearly wasn't in the mood. Raging, Harry ripped the bedcurtains open again to get to Ron. "You're too much of a fucking pussycat, anyway."

"And what would you know?" Ron spat back, glaring at Harry now with absolute venom.

"Oh yeah? Think you're up to the task do you?" Harry cocked his head to the side disbelievingly.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "Don't top from the bottom, mate. It's not good."

Harry was left standing, gawping, as Ron drew his curtains, shutting him out. With a tense growl, and a raging cock, he got back inot his own bed and finished himself off. If Ron had done anything, he had given him that motivation.

  
OOO

  
Harry sat on his bed the next morning feeling very nervous. Maybe goading Ron last night hadn't been the best thing to do, for when he had gotten up this morning he'd found a note on his bedside table: 'Meet me in the RoR at 8pm.'

The day passed without him bumping much into Ron; since it was their seventh year they hardly had any lessons together. A couple of polite 'hellos' when they saw each other in the corridors was about it, and Harry would have to say he was grateful for it, as he blushed every time he saw him.

Harry had never really paid much attention to Ron before, at least, not like that, anyway. The last few years he had been mainly focused on Seamus, but now that he thought about it, Ron did have one hell of a hot arse, and those biceps...

As he thought of Ron sexually, he found his cock stirring. 'No,' he told himself; he didn't want to walk all the way to the RoR with a raging hard on. Anyone might see and he knew he'd be mortified if he ran into the likes of Draco Malfoy.

The time finally came for Harry to make his way to the Room of Requirement, and he shook a bit while he did so. Perhaps this was a bad idea; after all, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Several times he thought about turning back, but this was the chance he'd been waiting for for quite some time - he'd have to be stupid to turn it down now.

Arriving on the seventh floor, he walked past the wall three times before the room appeared, and he made his way inside. Ron, however, was already there and waiting for him, sat on a red, throne-like chair with his arms folded.

"You're a minute late." Ron said, an air of annoyance about his voice. Harry, however, had known Ron far too long and could hear the awkwardness in his best friend's voice.

Neverthless, Harry was here now and he was going to make the most of it. "S-s-s-sorry..." He stuttered. He'd never seen this side of Ron before, and while it turned him on, he wasn't sure if he could say he liked it.

"Come here." Ron wiggled his finger to signal Harry over to him, which Harry did without hesitation. "Kneel."

Harry did as he was asked and soon found himself staring down at his best friends' grimy trainers. "When did you last clean these, Ron?" He said, quickly forgetting what was going on and looking up quizzically.

Ron knew this was the time to prove to himself, and Harry, once and for all that he could be a dominant. He grabbed Harry's hair roughly, pulling his head towards his and spoke clearly into his face. "Don't you dare be so lax with me!"

Before Harry knew what was happening, Ron was pushing him face first into the ground.

"Stay." Ron ordered, and Harry didn't move a muscle. He was far too frightened of this new Ron, who muttered something under his breath until Harry felt something stir at his ankles and wrists. He was being bound to the floor! Quickly he struggled - was this part of the deal? He had to admit though, that a sense of helplessness turned him on like few other feelings. "You will not speak to me like that, do you understand?"

Harry nodded furiously. "Yes!"

A wide smirk spread across Ron's face - he finally had Harry exactly where he'd wanted him for all these years. "Yes what?"

"Yes, Master." Harry's cock stirred; he already had an erection, but calling Ron that made him feel weak at the knees. Not that he could fall over, mind.

"Accio Harry's clothes," Ron said, pointing his wand towards Harry. He was soon catching them in his hands and throwing them across the room. "You're just lucky I didn't make you lick them clean."

"Sir?" Harry asked, waiting for permission from Ron. He only spoke when he saw red hair nodding up and down. "It's a little chilly in here."

"Ahh," Ron said knowingly. "Of course." With a tap of his wand, the room became a lot warmer, and he had to admit that his spells these days were a lot better than they used to be. Pointing his wand again at Harry, he cleverly raised up his bum. "That should provide easier access."

By now Harry was blushing bright red, and there was no mistaking that precum was leaking out of his cock. He was only hoping Ron hadn't noticed, as he didn't want to be humiliated further. His bum elevated meant there was a small breeze around the area, which only seemed to add to the tension of the situation.

"See this?"

Harry jerked his attentions upwards; Ron was standing in front of him with a see-through object. The shape of it worried Harry, but he couldn't deny how much his cock reacted to it.

"Oh yes," Ron said, smirking. "It is in fact exactly what you're thinking: a buttplug."

"But I'm an anal virgin!" Harry protested, panic on his face.

Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you really?"

'Oh no,' Harry thought. 'He can't know...surely....' Similar thoughts kept racing through his head, had Ron known about his desire for BDSM for quite some time now? "Well, I, you know..."

"Experimented a bit?" Ron prompted, twirling the buttplug around in his fingers, taking great satisfaction when Harry hung his head in shame and stared at the ground. As he moved towards Harry, he saw him shiver. "Don't worry," Ron was trying to reassure him. "I'll make sure it won't hurt."

Harry relaxed slightly after that comment, but he still braced himself as Ron got closer and closer to his bum. His previous experiments hadn't gone too far; it had hurt too much and he hadn't even thought about using lube. Just then he felt the tip of the plug at the entrance to his bum, and for a few moments he seriously thought Ron was going to shove it in. He didn't, though. True to his word, he lubed up both Harry's bumhole and the buttplug nicely, so it went smoothly in.

"Nice?" Ron asked when it was in as far as it would go.

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir, thank you, Sir." The buttplug fit snuggly against his prostate, tickling it. Oh how he wanted Ron to play with him.

Ron found himself staring at Harry's arse, it was pale now, but it would soon be much brighter. "Now," He started, eyeing him suspiciously. "Before you get any ideas, I'm going to punish you for your earlier transgression."

"What? But -" Realising this would only worsen his situation, he shut up and bowed his head in submission.

Ron held up a wooden implement in his hand. "Do you know what this is, Harry?"

Lifting his head, Harry's eyes widened. Ron was holding a paddle, and there was only one reason for that. He had had many fantasies about this, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the real thing. "Yes, Sir. It's a paddle."

"That's right. Because you have such problems with recognising my authority, I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Ron made his way behind a very nervous Harry - this was the reason for having his bum stuck out. Perfect swinging aim, though he made sure to aim away from the buttplug. He wasn't sure Harry could handle that just yet. "Brace yourself."

Harry did just that, but didn't quite have enough time as Ron brought the paddle down on his bottom faster than he could finish his own sentence. The pain ran through Harry like he'd never felt pain before; it was harsh and concentrated and after only one whack, his bum felt on fire. He only hoped Ron wouldn't be too harsh for a first transgression.

"I'm giving you ten," Ron said, though Harry couldn't work out if knowing was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, he could try and count down - if he could concentrate - but on the other, the spanks now felt much slower and seemed to hurt more.

Three more passed and a yelp managed to make its way passed Harry's lips; so badly had he wanted to take his punishment well, but he had never felt anything like this before. Mind you, his prick was burning with desire. He sure seemed to love it, even if Harry's brain was telling him otherwise.

"You like pain, don't you?" Ron said cheekily after seeing Harry's cock twitching repeatedly. "Who'd have the thought the great Harry Potter got off on being spanked?"

Harry blushed profusely and squeezed his bum cheeks as tight as he possibly could for the next spank. If he had been counting right, Ron was now up to number nine. As the ninth spank came, Harry breathed in tightly and then braced himself for the final blow.

Ron delivered it with such force that if Harry hadn't been bound he would've fallen over, and the yelps he had let out before were nothing compared to the scream coming out of his mouth right now. "You're going to be a good boy from now on, aren't you?"

Harry's head nodded faster than a bobbing dog on speed. "Yes Master!"

"Calm down," Ron said mockingly. "I only gave you ten. It'll be much worse next time."

"There won't be a next time, Sir. Not if I can help it."

Ron came to the front of Harry, grabbing his chin and bringing his face up to meet his. "That's the right attitude. How's that buttplug coming along?"

With all the chaos of the spanking, Harry had completely forgotten that he'd been wearing one all this time. Being brought aware of it made it feel foreign to him, an invasion, albeit a very nice invasion. "Good."

A flick of Ron's wand and Harry was now facing the other way, his cock standing to attention and precum dripping down the sides of it. "My, you are leaking." Ron bent down in between Harry's legs and placed his fingers gently on Harry's cock. It was a lot bigger than he'd expected it to be. Harry twitched as Ron felt his cock, the sensations Ron was providing was just teasing and tormenting him.

"Please..." Harry begged in almost a whisper. "Please can you just..."

Ron twisted his lips playfully. "Just what? Come on, how am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?"

Harry's face flushed bright red with humiliation, but he needed ito cum so badly. "Please can you make me..." he gulped before carrying on, "...cum."

"Oh! That's what you want?" Ron said, as though he didn't know all along. "You should have said." With his right hand, he took Harry's cock and started pumping up and down. Harry's rapid breathing told Ron he was more than enjoying it. To provide extra stimulation, Ron took the buttplug in his ass and started moving it in and out. Slowly at first, but as Harry started to moan he increased speed. "You like that?"

Harry nodded quickly. He wasn't ashamed anymore, he just needed to cum. "I'm going to..."

"You need permission!" Ron stated sharply, taking his hands off of Harry's cock, leaving the helpless boy to whine.

"Please let me cum, Master, please!" Harry used the best puppy eyes that he could muster and finally, when it looked like Ron wasn't going to let him, he stuck his tongue out like a dog.

"Yes, slave, you may cum." Ron took a hold of Harry's cock once more and stroked him to orgasm.

Harry had never felt such pleasures in his life; it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had and he knew now that he didn't regret turning up. Finally, the waves of pleasure subsided and he was left lying there, rapidly breathing and a little embarrassed. "Thank you."

Ron nodded in acknowledgement. "You're welcome." Without wasting another second, he untied Harry with his wand and had his clothes brought over, landing in a heap in front of him.

Harry looked at his clothes and tossed them aside, looking at Ron. "Master, please may I serve you?"

There was no mistaking in Ron's face that this was exactly what he had wanted; Harry to want to please him. "I don't think you've earned that privilege just yet, now, do you?"

"I just want to serve you..." Harry started to say, but one glance at Ron's raised eyebrows told him this was exactly why he wasn't being allowed. "No, Sir, I don't either."

"Good boy," Ron petted Harry on the head, ruffling his hair around messily. "Thank you, though, for your submission."

Harry smile weakly and got dressed, avoiding eye contact with Ron. As much as he had enjoyed their session together, it would take a bit of time getting used to. As he turned to leave, Ron coughed, stopping him in his tracks.

"So, same time next week?"


End file.
